Wireless mesh networks are gaining popularity because wireless infrastructures are typically easier and less expensive to deploy than wired networks. The wireless mesh networks typically include wired gateways that are wirelessly connected to wireless nodes, or wirelessly connected directly to client devices. Many wireless nodes can collectively provide a wireless mesh, in which client devices can associate with any of the wireless nodes.
Routing paths can be selected between the nodes of the mesh network according to one or more of many possible routing selection procedures. The routing paths provide a path for data flow between a client device associated with the wireless mesh network and a gateway of the mesh network. The gateway can be wire-connected to a wired network which is connected, for example, to the internet. Due to the possibility of changing locations of the wireless nodes, and due to the typically changing link qualities of wireless connections, the best quality routing path available can vary with time. Additionally, wireless clients typically roam from one wireless node to another wireless node.
Wireless networks can be useful for providing communications for emergency services. An advantage of wireless networks is that they can provide network access in places and situations that wired networks cannot. For example, when the World Trade buildings were destroyed, or when hurricane Katrina destroyed large parts of New Orleans, much wired network infrastructure was left un-useable. However, emergency access must not be inhibited or interfered when wireless networks are shared between emergency services and general network access.
It is desirable to have wireless network that can simultaneously support routing of multiple types of data packets.